Annie and Petunia in: Runaway London
Annie and Petunia in: Runaway London is a spinoff of We Happy Few. Synopsis Taking place before World War II, Annie and Petunia are at the park, doing something interesting likes reading a book, looking at the flowers Gameplay Annie, Margaret, and Petunia must go on an adventure and find the quests to solve the problem. Players must control one of the characters to move Characters *Young Annie Hastings (voiced by Eloise Webb) - The main protagonist who love going to adventure with her younger sister and best friends. * Young Petunia Hastings (voiced by Sydney Unseth) - The deuteragonist who has an autism spectrum disorder and loves to play rough. She is the younger sister of Annie Hastings. * Margaret Worthing (voiced by Eloise Webb) - A girl who is the best friend of Elizabeth, Petunia, and Annie before she died in 1947. Margaret is the tritagonist of the game. * Elizabeth Phillips (voiced by Teale Bishopric) - A girl who lives in Kensington with her mother and grandmother. * Bobbies (voiced by Graham Fletcher) - They are the police officers who * Joy Doctors (voiced by Tony Robinow) - They are the doctors who * Sam Williams (voiced by Ryan Masher) - He is a boy who is * Maeve O'Niall Hastings (voiced by Amelia Tyler) - She is the mother of Petunia and Annie who treats them like mature girls and love them more than Arthur and Percy due to her being a lovely mother * Young Arthur Hastings (voiced by TBD) - He * Young Percival "Percy" Hastings (voiced by Bradley Henderson) - He is the brother Plot In 1937, at London, Annie is reading her diary about her friends having a tea party in the meadow. Petunia found something on the ground, it realized that is a snail. She picks up the snail then shown to Annie which makes her disgust. Then Annie tells Petunia to put down the snail on a ground. Petunia puts the snail down on the ground. Suddenly her stomach growls, run to Annie and wants food. Annie then grabs Petunia's hand and going to the restaurant where they enjoy eating some biscuits and drink hot tea Transcript * Young Annie: Petunia? Where are you? Petunia! I wonder where she is? * Young Petunia: '''Here am I, Annie! I found a book from the shelter. It's called "Sherlock Holmes". Look. (Petunia gives Annie a book. Annie reads Sherlock Holmes and closes the book. Annie rubs Petunia's hair which makes her proud.) * '''Young Annie: Wow! I love this book so much! When I was a little girl, my mum tells me to read this book about Sherlock Holmes. You're so smart and proud, Petunia. * '''Young Petunia: '''Thanks! Also, I brought some delicious biscuits and tea. Come on, have a seat. (Annie sits on a chair and waits for Petunia get to bring some biscuits and a couple of tea. Then they place it on a table and Petunia sits on a chair.) Tropes Annie and Petunia in: Runaway London/Tropes Trivia * This is the first Compulsion Games game that setting in London. ** This is also the second game that rating is E10+ (Everyone 10 and Up). Other is We Happiness More. * This game will take place in London. * The voice cast is from Omaha, Nebraska. * This game contains crude humor * Category:Paula712's Ideas Category:We Happy Few Category:Spinoffs Category:Video Games Category:Compulsion Games